Finding Naruto
by Sapphire Swirls
Summary: I took it, putting it to my chest.  'This phone is connected to a good friend of mine, called Shadow. When you feel lonely, you can contact him anytime you want. He will help you, Naruto, remember that.' sasunaru, slash


**Hiya guys :D heres my first sasunaru long fic, and I really like the beginning for once! I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me! But I wish he did… he's so cute :D**

Finding Naruto

x

Do you know who I am?

X

_The world was literally ending._

_I stared with my tear-filled eyes at my dad's pale face, his blue eyes dull and pain-filled. The white crisp sheets covered his frail body, not doing anything to hide his thin figure. The scratchy sheets clung softly to his hips and chest, the slight ripples of his ribs showing through. _

_The stench of death and illness filled the air, along with the lenient beeping of the machines and the sniffles coming from me as I tried not to show how I was feeling._

_The room was cold, and felt foreboding, just like a graveyard. I could literally feel the claws of invisible hands brushing past me and swarming my dad, waiting to pull his life away, to take him away from me forever._

_A painful sob broke from my lips, and my fists clenched on my thighs. My dad reach out a white, trembling hand, and I carefully gript it with my own. His blue eyes finally held that spark that had been absent for many months, and my breathing quickened, realising he was trying to say goodbye._

'_Naruto…' his voice, once so loud and happy, sounded dead and dull as he spoke my name gently. With his free hand, he reached out slowly to pick up his cell phone on the bedside table, handing it shakily to me. I took it, putting it to my chest. 'This phone is connected to a good friend of mine, called Shadow. When you feel lonely, you can contact him anytime you want. He will help you, Naruto, remember that.'_

_I nodded, not daring to speak. I wouldn't want to start blubbering at this moment. Now wasn't the time for it. I clutched the cold plastic closer._

'_He will always be by your side. I love you, son.'_

_I couldn't stop the river of tears flowing down my cheeks. I pressed my dad's hand to my face, and I felt trembling fingers wipe them away._

'_I-I love you too,' I whispered. He smiled softly, before sealing those blue eyes behind veiny eyelids forever. _

_The indulgent beeping became a continuous tone, and suddenly it was all I could hear. I never heard the door burst open, a swarm of doctors and nurses surrounding the bed pushing me out the way. The loud, dead noise filled my senses, intoxicating my brain and I barely felt my body turn cold. I never heard the doctor shout as they tried to shock him with those electric pads, or the crackle of electricity. I just watched, the image of my father's white, gaunt face burning into my pounding brain. I watched as the doctor shook his head and pulled the white blanket up over my father's lax face._

_Xxx_

'Ow…' I muttered quietly, pushing myself back up onto my feet. The person who pushed me was now long gone, cruel laughter echoing through the alleyway. It was always the same.

They were ruthful, merciless, and just plain horrid.

By the time I get back from wherever, I'm covered in cuts and scrapes. I never get back without them.

It has become the usual for me, but I didn't really care. Without my dad, my life was going by as slow as a snail's pace. But, in the darkness that's my life, there's a shining beacon that lights it up.

Shadow.

Shadow has been with me ever since that unforgettable day, and even though we only talk by text through phones and we don't actually know eachother, I would say we are closer than best 's strange though. I trust him with my life, but, he is a stranger that I know nothing about. Shadow, however, knew _everything _about me.

Every time I feel down, I remember my dad's final words, and I do not hesitate to text him my worries. His replies mean a lot to me. Ever since my dad died, everyone is cruel to me, and I have no idea why. Shadow's words always made my day better. It's the only thing I get up for.

At least there is one person looking out for me.

I brushed the stones that had stuck to my arms off with my hands before picking up my faded orange backpack and swinging it up onto one shoulder. I didn't have much clothes; I had enough to last a week, so it will have to make do for collage. I only had one pair of trainers, too.

Moving out of my small apartment was brilliant, even if we had to live at collage and share a room with another boy. There was also no need to take precious belongings; they'll just end up missing and broken.

Finally, I made it to the tall iron gates. After that, time flew by.

I paused, my key just centimetres away from the keyhole. I wonder if my roommate is already in there settled. I really hope not. Swallowing, I entered the key and turned until the soft click sounded. I pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside, sighing in relief. It was empty.

Smiling, I closed the door behind me and chucked my backpack onto the bed closest to the window. The room is quite big, considering the size of the collage. The walls are a light blue, and the bed sheets were a couple of shades darker with matching curtains. The floor is a warm cream carpet that broke off at the door, continuing through the hallway with those horrid tiles.

Sitting on my bed, I pulled over my backpack and started to unpack. We had a dresser each, and out of four draws, my stuff only took up two. There was only one thing in my bag left; something I couldn't live without. I pulled out my cell, running my thumb over the screen before sliding it open. I smiled when I realised I had a new text.

_Naruto,_

_How are you? I'm good. _

_Are you at collage yet? If so, I hope you like your room and roommate. Have you met him yet? I really hope he doesn't judge you. You will text me all about it, right?_

_Have a good time, Naruto, and remember, just be you._

_Shadow._

I smiled. He always brightens up my day by his texts, and I look forward to them. Clicking reply, I started to text him back.

_Hi Shadow,_

_I'm good thank you, and yeah, I'm at collage. The room is great, bigger than what I expected. I haven't met my roommate yet though, but I hope he is alright. And I promise to tell you all about it._

_I'll try, but there are no promises._

_Naruto._

After sending it, I closed my cell and shoved it into my pocket, lying flat onto my bed. It's just a matter of time now.

Just as I was thinking that thought, the door opened.

Our eyes met in a shocking clash of electric blue and midnight black, and the teen sneered.

'You're my roommate? Typical.'

I stared at this person, confused. What did I do?

'You stay on your side, and I'll stay on mine. Is that clear?'

I frowned, sitting up. 'Crystal.'

'Hn.'

He had strange, raven hair that stuck up in the back like a duck's tail feathers. He had eyes as dark and cold as night, and skin as pale as the silver moonlight. He wore dark clothes; what is wrong with a bit of colour?

'What's wrong with you?'

My voice seemed to gain a conscience. I was never planning to say that. The reply, however, made me flinch.

'Don't talk to me.' The voice was horrid, full of malice and hatred. I felt fear course it's way through my veins, and I instantly raised my arms.

When nothing happened, I slowly lowered my arms, my eyes looking anywhere but at him. But when still nothing happened, I looked up.

Black eyes were staring curiously at me, head tilted slightly and arms crossed.

'What's your name?' he said.

I was shocked. What happened to "don't talk to me?"

'N-Naruto.' I cursed myself for stuttering at a time like this. I shouldn't show a weakness!

'Ah, the Uzumaki kid.'

Ok, I was way passed shocked. 'H-how?'

The raven just shrugged, placing his suitcase on top of his dresser. 'I'm Sasuke Uchiha.'

'Oh,' I didn't know what to say. The way he changed his attitude was weird. I risked a glance at my watch, seeing that it was near time to go to the cafeteria for dinner. They gave us half a day to settle in before lessons.

I stood up, pulled down my hoodie, grabbed my keys, and made for the door.

'Where you going?' Sasuke's voice rang out behind me.

Without stopping, I grunted, 'Dinner,' and walked out the room.

The cafeteria was huge. As soon as I stepped in, sounds of happy chatter and laughter reached my ears. Shafts of sunlight streamed in from the huge glass windows, shedding light onto everything.

I looked around, searching for where they served the food. I finally found it and joined the queue behind some higher-grade lads.

'Loads of new kids to mess around…' I heard one of them say. I frowned. It seems that even in collage there are bullies.

'Yeah, I heard that Uzumaki –'

'Uzumaki? The kid that was taken into custody as a suspect of murdering his father?'

'yes, that's the one. I heard all his friends turned on him –'

I couldn't take it anymore. Turning on my heel, I stormed back out of the cafeteria, my appetite suddenly vanishing. The way they talked about me… it was like they believed that I killed my own – I let out a sob, running up to my room and unlocked the door, and flung myself onto my bed.

Wait… murder? Taken into custody? None of that happened. My father died of cancer, and he wouldn't lie to me. I'm sure of it.

I didn't realise that Sasuke was in the room until he touched my shaking shoulder. I quickly lifted my head and turned round, surprised. He thrust a dish at me, and I only just managed to grab it.

'Dobe.' He muttered before turning away to his own bed.

Realising I had tear marks down my cheeks; I hastily wiped them with the sleeve of my hoodie before watching Sasuke eat his own food. I stared at the dish in my hands, and my eyes widened. It's Miso ramen, my favourite.

'Teme,' I muttered, picking up the fork to start eating. Twisting the noodles around the utensil, I popped it into my mouth and smiled. You can never beat Miso ramen.

After dinner, I decided I would go and walk around the campus to try and figure out where to go. They were going to drop off our timetables tonight. Picking up my keys, I walked past Sasuke-teme and out into the hall and turned sharply.

I bumped into someone and fell backwards, the person following me down until we landed with a crash. I landed funny on my elbow, and a strange sensation like stabbing needles spreading though my numb arm.

'Watch where you're going, man!' a voice growled from on top of me. Clutching my stinging elbow, I looked up into russet brown eyes.

'Sorry,' I muttered, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

The guy on top of me pushed himself up and onto his feet, then offered me a hand. I cautiously took it, and he yanked me up.

'The name's Kiba Inuzuka, yours?'

I hesitated but gave it him. 'Naruto Uzumaki.'

Brown eyes widened, and I took an involuntary step back, waiting for the cruel words to come.

'Uzumaki? Your father was a famous Lawyer, wasn't he?'

I looked up, shocked, but nodded yes.

'I heard that he was murdered, and everyone is blaming you. Is that true?'

I couldn't stop myself. 'Murdered? Dad and the doctors told me he died of brain cancer!'

'Brain cancer?' Kiba scratched his chin and lent against the wall. 'Never heard about that. I guess you're innocent, then? You must be if you didn't know he was murdered.'

_Murdered..._ no, it just couldn't be. I would've known. I'm his son, and there was no blood or anything! He was ill... for a while... and he told me he refused the medication because he didn't want his hair to fall out. But... what if it wasn't cancer? What if they couldn't help him? He did have a lot of enemies, but they are all in prison...

I gripped my hair; my brain felt like it would explode due to all the new thoughts and questions. Kiba pushed himself off the wall then hesitated, unsure of what to do.

I needed to talk to Shadow. Now. Turning on my heal, I thanked Kiba and rushed back into my room, slamming my door and started to pace.

Sasuke, who was listening to music on his cell, raised an eyebrow. I ignored him, and pulled out my cell and opened a message.

_Shadow._

_I'm so confused. Did you know my father was murdered, and he didn't die of brain cancer? Why did he lie to me? I'm his son! He should have told me! _

_I've also heard people say that they think I killed him... I think that's the reason why everyone hates me. I don't know what to do. My emotions are haywire, and I just want to run. What shall I do?_

_Naruto._

After sending the text, I sat down heavily on my bed, my head in my hands, waiting anxiously for his reply.

'Oi dobe,' Sasuke's voice rang out, pulling me out of my stupor. 'What's up with you?'

I just glare at him before returning to my previous position. I couldn't deal with his crap at the moment.

A knock sounded at the door. Looking over at Sasuke, who is too busy texting and listening to god knows what, I got up and answered.

'Yo, Naruto!'

'K-Kiba?'

'The one and only!' kiba winked, a goofy grin on his face. 'I was wondering if you would wanna hang out? Y' know, discover the grounds and stuff.'

'Um, sure!' I was surprised, to say the least. Years without one friendly face, and then poof! Anyway, I didn't want to stay with Sasuke-teme. Picking up my keys, I followed kiba, closing the door behind me.

'Who's your roommate?' kiba asked, ruffling his auburn hair.

'His name's Sasuke-teme Uchiha. He's really weird, however. He changes personalities like a girl changes clothes.'

'Uchiha, ne? Isn't his brother the owner of Uchiha & Co?'

I looked up. Now that he's mentioned it, it does seem familiar… 'Yes, it must be. Do you know anyone else named Uchiha? Anyway, your roommate must be more normal then Sasuke-teme.'

Kiba chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. 'Normal? Far from it, actually. His name's Gaara Sabaku, and he's nuts. His hair's a bright red, and he wears eyeliner! Now tell me, is Sasuke worse?'

I chuckled, an image suddenly popping into my brain. 'I dunno. We should introduce them to each other. I'll bet that they will get on smashingly.'

We both burst out laughing; pushing the double doors open and making some students jump aside. After, we walked in silence, taking in the scenery that will be our home for the next couple of years.

We headed over towards a giant oak tree, too far out in the fields for lazy students to walk. Smiling, I put my left foot in a dent in the rough bark and pushed with my right, trying to reach the lowest branch. Hands were suddenly under my right shoe, pushing me higher. Sometimes I hated being smaller. I thanked kiba, settling down on the branch and watched as kiba swung himself effortlessly up next to me.

'Kiba?' I felt nervous, but this question has been bugging me for a while.

'Yes?'

'Urr…' I hesitated. It's harder than I thought. 'Why are you doing this?'

Kiba looked confused. A frown marred his face, a sheer contrast to the hyper, relaxed kiba I've came to like. 'Doing what?'

'This!' I raised my hands in the air, and then ran them through my hair, yanking on the strands. 'It doesn't make sense! Ever since – you know – I've been alone, no friends, no family, no one. And then you came and act all friendly, even though you know who I am.' I groaned, pulling harder on my hair. 'Do you want something? You can ask, but I don't have anything to give you. They took everything.'

My rant was met with silence. It pressed on my eardrums, and I could literally feel my heart pumping and the _whoosh_ of blood flowing through my veins.

'I want your friendship.'

The answer came so suddenly, so unexpected, that I actually took a few seconds to process the words. When they finally did, I looked over at kiba in shock. His brown eyes were warm and kind, and a soft smile played at his lips. There's no hint of a lie.

I couldn't speak. I Couldn't do anything. I had a friend. A _friend!_

Finally I looked up, and gave kiba a tentative smile. He grinned back.


End file.
